Life and death
by Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: I have been fired from the job I love the most and now... How far will I go? Please read for more information. (M for death, and suicide)
1. Prologue

**I know I do not own this anime, Only me OC's.**

* * *

Ready to enter, i watched the shadows inside danced doing their job. Hesitantly i opened the door letting the bell ring it's voice. Yesterday i messed up HORRIDLY and was prepared for another argument. "Mai." I turned to the side and looked at the glass that separated me and Naru.

"What?" I asked already knowing what he was going to say.

"You are late." I looked at him with a glare and helplessly made my way to the kitchen. "Tea." I grabbed to tea grounds and let the tea make itself. Once it finished i brought his cup to him. He took a sip before looking up at me. "I forgot, your fired." I knew this was going to happen and walked away. THAT JERK! Calming myself at the door i opened it ans left. Taking a deep breath i cried into my arms on the floor.

"NARU YOU JERK." I cried to my self on the floor. The people around me looked at me strangely and I got up.


	2. Chapter 1

I stood in front of the door taking in every detail as i was ready to forever leave this place where most of my memories possessed me. Walking way with a heavy heart i walked away and tried myself to not think about him. He fired me and now... And now, he will never know what happened to me. I went onto the subway not even thinking about how much it costed but the people on the train looked at me strangely. "Who are you young lady?"

"My name is Mai, please leave me alone." When he continued to asking me questions that were useless I gave up. "NOW." He backed away and went onto one of the seats.

"This is the last stop, every one on board please get off. I repeat every on board please get off." I walked off the train with my arms crossed and gave them my wallet whole.

Once they took what they needed I walked away, knowing that it wouldn't be of any use at the time. I went into the store and looked at the glasses. One looked just like my uncles and I bought it. Surprisingly it only costed 10¥. I know, little right?

* * *

 **TIME SKIP THREE YEARS**

* * *

I already knew that I was dead, I committed suicide of the one building I now work at, I take orders and reservations. I have also change and grew REALLY powerful. My business is not finished, I haven't finished... What business exactly?

My hair is put up in a sloppy bun, my eyes are a deep brown, my shirt is a normal stripped with white and blue, that I have a tail coat over, and my pants are black jeans. I look like a female Nar- don't think about him... Don't... "Miss?" I fixed my glasses and looked up at the male I front of me.

"Hello, how may I help you? Did something happen?" He looked at me almost as if he saw a ghost, which technically he did, and his lips started moving with no words coming out. "I can't understand fish."

"Who are you?" I took a look at him and noticed that he looked like Monk. "I am sorry that is rude of me. May I ask your name miss?"

"I don't give my name out to strangers." He got the point and looked at me.

"Sorry, my name is Hōshō Takigawa." My eyes slightly widdened before I fixed my composure.

"I haven't given my name. To anyone in three years, my real one anyways, monk." I looked him in the eyes and continued, "Mai. Mai taniyama."

"Mai!?" I rooled my eyes at him and put my hand on his shoulder, he shivered as a result, making my quickly remove it. "I thought you left?"

"Sorry." I said as I vanished. He looked at the spot where I just was and began to get even more confused.

"She is dead?"

 **(At SPR)**

"I swear she was there! I went to Tokyo for a day and see her! She had glasses and looked like a mini Naru! The thing is that she was-"

"Monk behind you! A spirit." I giggle before speaking.

"Why, I was here the whole time, took you long enough didn't it?" Naru looked up from his book and stared at where the voice came from. "Mosako?" She was shaking then she fainted. "Wow, she got weaker didn't she? Open the window." I formed behind Naru and looked at them with a bright smile. All of their mouths fell off except Naru's, Mosako's, and of course Lin's. Naru and Lin turned around and looked at me. I gave a scowl to Naru and he took it with a change. His face softened.

"Mai." Lin said, I look over to him.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here?" I began laughing and Naru's book got thrown from his hand with a book mark in it, closed, and got placed on the table.

"Why not? Am I not allowed? Oh wait, I GOT FIRED." Mosako began coughing and looked up at me.

"Why did you... You committed suicide didn't you?" Tears threatened to fall and I wipped them away before they could fall. "I feel sorry for you."

"YOU DONT KNOW HOW I FELT!" I screamed as tears fell. "YOU DONT KNOW AT ALL!" They all looked at me in sorrow except Naru, he kept his composure. I grabbed a bag of tea and started making it for everyone. "I am sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me, please... I wanted nothing more than to work here again. Nothing more." I looked up at Mosako and I saw how she wanted to cry, but couldn't.

"Mai, I know how you feel, I got taken off tv."

"WHO CARES ABOUT TV!" The tea that stained the floor or anywhere in that matter began to float.

"I do, please Mai, stop this. Your strong, just don't hurt us." I stared at her and putt all f the tea inside of the trash.

"What do you when someone fires you and you commit suicide! AND IT WAS EXACTLY THE PERSON I-" I cut myself off and cried more. "He... I..." I felt as if I was shrinking and cried into my arms. "I am sorry, so sorry... I messed up horridly... I am sorry..."

"Mai calm down." I looked at Mosako strait in the eyes.

"Who can calm down? I don't even know what my 'unfinished business' is! I CANT PASS ON! Nor can that Gene guy. He looks just like Naru, perhaps a twin?" Naru looked at me as if I grew two heads.

"Where is Gene?" I frowned at him and pointed towards the door and sure enough there he was. He was smiling at him and laughing at the same time.

* * *

 **I know this isn't my normals show this show that, but this is a good story, she is now a ghost. Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 2

Gene gave a smile to Naru before speaking "Geez Noll, I thought you grew up. Your still as cold as ever though." I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing. "You forgot to say ' _Hi!_ ' to your own brother. And don't forget to be nice to the **woman** and **men** around you Noll."

"Why did you fire me?" i mumbled to myself. It seemed almost too much, I looked up. There is that light... I can't go in yet... I NEED to confess my feelings...

I look at the ground in sorrow and vanished.

 **:-¡Flash Back!-:**

 _I stood at the edge of the lake, it was beautiful. Too beautiful, it only reminds me of them. My so called 'family' that kicked me out, or fired me, a year ago. Same thing. Right? I nod my head in shame. Who am I asking? No one is here. Who will save me from myself? No one. No one will._

 _I began to write my note, it was short and simple._

 _"To my family in SPR,_

 _Do you know my pain yet?" I didn't even bother my name. I chewed my finger and angled it so that a drop landed on the paper right where the name should be. I soon after placed it under a small rock._

 _I took out my sharp razor and grazed it against my wrist. I wince as I feel pain soar through my arm. My long brown bangs fall over my eyes, I use my hand that wasn't cut and grabbed the rest of my hair and pulled it into a sloppy bun. I fix my black glasses before my small tuxedo. The tie was crimson, just like the tears coming out of my wrist. I pick up a round, heavy rock._

 _I continued to seal my fate, step after step, walking into the water whilst cutting my wrists over and over. I sat down and see the water sparkle, almost as if accepting me. I smile before I place the rock on my chest while laying down in the water. My lungs began to burn as my consciousness faded in and out. The water around me was red, my crimson tears stained it. All I could see was the red. My pact with the dead._

 _All will be normal again right? I smile as I close my eyes and waltz into my body's eternal sleep._

* * *

 _Half a year later a man found the note and called the police, they found my body and it was placed all over the news and papers. Apparently they also found Gene's body only a few feet away, wrapped in a white plastic and shut by duct tape. I was suspected o be the murderer, however, they found it impossible counting that it was well sealed and at the time I would have only been a few years old. I was identified and the note was sent over to my 'family'._

 _I met him, he was nice. He looked like Naru too... Too much pain looking at him, turns out he was the one helping me in my dreams, not Naru…_

 **:-¡End of Flask Back!-:**

I was there, I was still there, they hadn't know about my suicide. It seems me showing up had been a surprise. However, Mosako and Naru seemed to know and didn't tell the rest. "Some act of consideration from them, keh." I said out loud alerting them of my presence. "They found me, placed me on the papers and the news. And you two don't even warn the rest? Pa-the-tic." I sigh out the last part which surprised the two.

"Looks like Mai grew brains for once." I glare at him before giving him 'huph'. "Lin knew also."

"Yea that is why it is pathetic, you tell him, but you don't warn my family? I honestly think Mosako told you and you passed on the news." Her eyes widen as she gives a slight gasp that almost said 'she knew!?' "Also, you didn't tell them that your brothers body was found either. Also my note, did you read it yet?" Mosako took a bite of her lip, she took it so that they wouldn't know. She brought it out and gave it to Naru with a sigh. The others instantly became interested.

He read it out loud and saw how I thought it clearly. "Well, that is surely… surprising." I choke a laugh back and saw him look at my with an eyebrow raised. "Would you mind explaining?" I nod eagerly.

"Do you want the reason I committed the sin, why I am laughing, or the reason I am still here? How about all of them. I could understand if you are upset with me, or if you want to just tie me up and demand answers, but that won't work." I herd monk try to hold back laughing.

* * *

 **End of Chapter~! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
